


[Art] Sacrifice

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Внеконкурс [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ancestor!Hux, Ancestors, Art, Cave Painting, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Guro, Mythology – Freeform, Religion, Sacrifice, WTF Kombat 2021, alternate anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Древнему предку Хакса явился в видении предок Скайуокеров, и он принял его за бога.The ancestor of Skywalkers came to Hux's ancient ancestor in a vision. And Hux mistook him for a god.
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Внеконкурс [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное) (внеконкурс), Внеконкурс Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Два других арта из АУ о доисторическом Арканисе — в спецквесте команды [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879487).  
> Other arts from prehistoric Arcanis AU are [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879487).

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/40/61/rIZivkTI_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost this artwork. This is a part of the anonymous challenge. The creator will be revealed on March, 19.
> 
> Просим воздержаться от репостов. Эта работа создана в рамках ЗФБ 2021. Авторство будет раскрыто 19 марта.


End file.
